How To Destroy Your Career in just three words
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: We expect every character to act and react in certain ways; what happens when they don't? This is your run of the mill tale of a red headed hero and a green skinned villian as they refuse to admit the truth-they love each other. Tis a kigo once upon a ...
1. Chapter 1

"Shego you love her."

The green woman's head jerked roughly allowing her glare to focus completely on the speaker of those blasphemous words. Her glare however did nothing daunting to the woman before her, which only fueled Shego's fury.

"I'm incapable of loving anyone other than myself you know that, even said so yourself."

Any person of a lesser mind would have said, 'well anything is possible for a possible and she tripped you into falling head over heels in love with her.' However she knew Shego, sleeping with someone for two years tends to at the very least allow you to recognize their body signs. At that moment Shego very much resembled a cat that had been backed into a corner, in fact she was willing to bet that if the green woman had a tail it would have been completely poofed out. She was playing a dangerous game, but still for the red head that she had become so fond of she took a chance figuratively rolling the dice of fate.

"You took her mountain climbing on more than one occasion, after that you stayed with her for cuddle time on the couch in your log cabin in the Andes. You risked arrest to watch her cheer competitions and I'm willing to bet that the Rockwhaler girls bad luck streams from you. Don't give me that you don't care about her crap because you do. You took her out on her birthday, you showed up when you knew she was having bad days just to make her smile. Have I said anything that is untrue?"

Silence for a moment before Shego crossed her arms about her chest green flame in her eyes as she all but growled her next line.

"That doesn't mean that I love her."

Leese didn't bother to reply to that statement both of them knew the truth . Shego was in love head over heels, frolicking through fields of flowers, listen to sappy music while you plot your wooing strategies love, with Kim Possible.

"Damn."

Sighing her hands fell to her sides as her shoulders slumped, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping brunette in her bedroom she glared back at Leese. There was no arguing with that woman, part of the reason their romantic relationship had deteriorated yet she still spent time with the pixy. Somewhere in her subconscious she supposed she was just naturally soft on red heads.

"Can we at least have this conversation somewhere that we wont wake the dead?"

The question raised Leese's eye brow but the shorter woman stepped aside her hands creating a grand gesture telling Shego to lead the way.

"How the hell'd I wind up here?"

She muttered to herself as she walked out upon her balcony, glancing up to stare up at the sky thinking to herself that perhaps the stars held the answers she needed. She would find no answer there fo thousands of stars were completely obscured, blocked out by the dark clouds that blanketed the moon.

"Well if we're having story time, you should start at the beginning."

…

"Okay guys, that was great!"

Kim's enthusiasm at the end of practice remained unrivaled as every other squad member slumped forward releasing a breath of relief. The last minute eight hour practice had worn out everyone, well . almost everyone. Still there were quite a few cheerleaders who as they stripped out of their uniforms participated in chatter; which Kim usually ignored however as Bonnie's voice increased in fervor her ears perked up.

"Tonight's going to be rocking, I'm going to be wearing a Camilla original, it'll be on the shelves next month in Pairs."

Alright so that wasn't what had caught Kim's interest; honestly, she could care less what Bonnie was wearing to a party as long as it wasn't KP Mission attire. Luckily that ship had sailed and now was resting at the bottom of the ocean alongside the titanic. Nevertheless closing her locker she found that she once again was pulled back into the conversation.

"It's going to be huge! Yes, even Stoppable is going to be there. You know the criteria has to be low if he's on the guest list."

Under normal circumstances she would have instantly stepped in to argue on Ron's behalf however one painful detail paralyzed her tongue. Her mind pulled back to the night before. Ron had been attempting to tell her that he would be busy; it had taken the entire flight for him to simply figure out how to work the headset in the military jet . rather than suffer through another earful of static Kim had accepted his absence without an explanation of where he would be, now though she wondered if Ron's mechanical trouble had been an avoidance tactic.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up into the face of none other than Ronald Stoppable. Instantly a lecture was on her tongue however before her mouth opened she noticed that the locker room was free of all other females. Swallowing her words she stood smiled at him then they slowly walked towards the door. She was mentally debating weather she should bring up the issue. On one hand it would put Ron on the spot and that was one thing she never wanted to do, he'd know she knew that he'd avoided the truth, and that would make speaking with him akweird. He always got jumpy when she caught him in a lie, his voice would rise and his speech patterns would simply collapse in upon themselves. And as he would babble over nothing while she would wonder if he had an off switch.

So, in the end she opted to go a different way.

"Am I boring?"

What she really wanted to ask was 'why am I never invited to things like that?' however she wasn't allowed to bring up the whole party thing so she'd have to go down her list of negative adjectives to find what Ron believed.

"No, KP come on you climb mountains for pete's sake. You are the farthest thing from boring. You're a bit stuck on the straight and narrow and you're wound a bit tight but that's cool. I mean you're good. Dependable, which for someone who is out saving the world every other day dependable is a must. A serious must, it's a good thing. Aww man I'm so not saying this right. Rufus help me out here buddy."

There was a sound that sounded suspiciously like an 'uhh nnnhh' coming from the pocket of his cargo pants and had they been discussing something other than her lack of a social life she would have laughed. As it was she managed to nod and smile at Ron. He instantly relaxed and soon they were talking about food, it was Ron the conversation topics ran from food to video games to naked mole rats then back to food again.

They were both somewhat relieved when they reached his house, and while Ron walked up to his house wondering where the rift between himself and Kim had started, Kim walked away wondering why.

Because as she walked down the street in the darkness she wondered why she didn't deserve a life. She dedicated all of her time to saving the world, preventing evil, promoting what GJ proclaimed to be good, and at the end of the day she patrolled the streets in the darkness alone while her peers partied, while her for lack of a better term sidekick, partied alongside them.

"Dependable, my ass."

Beep Beep Da Beep.

She was tempted to throw the communicator into the street and watch as an eighteen wheeler crushed it to bits, however as her fingers wrapped around it's slim frame and the muscles in her arm contracted allowing her to remove the device she merely stared at it in her hand.

Beep Beep Da Beep.

Her hand shook as every muscle in her arm contracted at that moment, her body reacting to her rage and the device, the world needing saving while she was throwing her own party albeit a pity party, she wanted a night to herself for once. She wanted to not be 'dependable' after all what diehard romantic says "and this is my lover her eyes shine brighter than the stars, she makes my heart flutter, when I see her walking towards me I sigh with sheer delight. Ahh but her best trait, she's dependable."

Damn.

Her thumb however had a mind of it's own and instantly she pressed the video cam button looking down she offered a forced smile that to any observer appeared natural.

"Go Wade."

"Geesh Kp for a minute there I didn't think you'd pick up. We've got a standard Monkey Fist plot in Germany, feel like having some good old fashioned sausage?"

Vaguely she wondered 'what if I say no?' She wanted to voice her statement just to see the look on his face, to see the look on the worlds face as Kim Possible the great dependable Kim Possible took a night off. The most ironic thing about that scenario would be that her 'partner' Ronald would have been the one that broke her. Shaking her head she sighed.

"No problem Wade. When does my ride get here?"

…

She stood knee deep in snow shivering, in the middle of the German wilderness, waiting for a ride that Wade had promised would be there three hours ago. For the first thirty minutes she had been greatfull for the gum that Wade had packed in her bag, it was the only thing preventing her from becoming hypothermic . When dependable Kim Possible runs to save the world she doesn't always have time to grab a jacket so in her standard mission gear she waited, shivering in the snow.

As the night progressed she began to wanted, walk about , anything to keep at least try to move her up.

After what felt like hours, because in actuality it had been hours, she found herself on the outskirts of a town, that was completely closed down. Even the small town inn owners had closed down for a night so if you didn't already have a room and a key to the lobby you were out of luck. She began to search for any place open and after around five minutes she had crossed the entire town, and the sounds of a blasting base line captured her attention. Following the beat hoping that the owner of the sound system could possibly hook her up with some hot chocolate she saw that it was a rather large warehouse with strobe lights coloring the windows.

Great.

The bouncer at the door took one look at her and sighed.

"Wanna come in girly?"

Blinking twice Kim tried to cover her shock, and had her lips been any color other than blue at that moment she would have been over joyed, all she could manage at that moment was relieved.

"Yyyoouu spspeak Englisshh."

He nodded.

"Yes this is an American owned club. Come now, you must get out of this weather. Your outfit is not equipped for this cold."

opening the door he ushered her inside, where the pulsing beet pulsed through her body. The warmth was more than she could have asked for, she wasn't even flinching at the hard core grinding occurring on the dance floor, rather she focused on the fact that she was no longer exposed to the elements. The bouncer led her to the bar, and ordered a hot chocolate for her. Before she could protest over her lack of money .

"You will drink this, after all how often is one in Germany? I must return to my post, will you be alright?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to thank him however he only shook his head and smiled at her.

…

Shego couldn't believe her luck, Germany. Yep Kimmie was indeed in Germany half dressed in the middle of winter. For a moment she considered slipping out the back door but something in the way the teen hero hunched over the hot chocolate, well she couldn't turn away. Sighing she slipped onto the bar stool next to the still shivering teen placing a plasma warmed hand on the girls thigh.

A provocative intimate touch that at any other time she was sure the teen hero would have shrugged off but at that moment, the only thing on Kim's mind was 'warmth.' Grinning devilishly she draped an arm over the young teens shoulders.

"So Possible what brings you to Germany."

It was as if her voice snapped Kim out of her daze, leaping out of her seat Kim's eyes widened as she caught sight of Shego, something about the teens reaction made her laugh, an almost giddy feeling rising in her chest.

"Monkey Fist."

Something in the teen's tone, struck a chord of déjà vu. Though she knew for a fact that she'd never been around a Kimmie that had ever used that tone of voice usually the teen hero was focused intent on riding the world of evil. This Kimmie was resentful, and if she didn't know better she would have said that her little Kimmie was livid.

"Where's your buffoon?"

Again lightning flashed through the younger red heads eyes and pieces began to fall into place.

"He's at a party."

It was in that moment that Shego made a split second decision. She could have brought back their day jobs but they were at her German hole in the wall, finally warming up, no Dr.D to worry about, and it looked like Kimmie had left her hero holier than thou attitude back in the states. Asking herself what the hell could it hurt, she offered her rival a friendly grin.

"Well Kimmie, so are you."

Shaking her head the red head sighed as she finally settled back onto her bar stool leaning on the bar she looked back at the off clock villain.

"I have to figure out how I'm getting home."

It was all coming back to her, Ontario when she was seventeen, the final straw on the camels back, her brothers had left her in the cold for hours, she'd had to hitch hike home. Something told her that no matter how hard she tried, hitch hiking wasn't going to get princess home.

"I've got a jet but the ticket comes at a price. You my little Kimmie are mine tonight, and tomorrow say the word and I'll take you wherever it is you want to go."

Kim's eyes lit up for a moment, she bet it was the thought of returning to a warmed climate.

"Nothing illegal and you've got yourself a deal."

Grinning Shego put her arm once more over Kimmie's shoulders allowing her plasma to take the edge off the frost, and she felt Kimmie relax the teenager finally melting with the happiness. Grinning once more like the Cheshire cat nodded to the bartender.

"Two of your best beers."

She felt Kim's eyes on her the moment the words left her mouth.

"Those both better be for you."

Laughing Shego looked back down at the teenager sitting on the stool. There were signs of stress consuming the teenagers face, and she remembered exactly what It was like she had been there once upon a time and the spiral to villainy is well, less than fun although she had to admit that once she had broken away from the hero business her life had gotten so much freaking better.

"Kimmie you said nothing illegal, but Princess your in Germany. It's completely legal here the drinking age is 'if you can walk up to the bar and order it, you can buy it and drink it."

Kim's eyes remained on Shego as if to say 'and your point is?' Sighing she wondered how she was going to get the beverage in the young hero, and then it clicked.

"You are in Germany it's the middle of the night, you're in a rockin club with a beautiful woman willing to buy you drinks which you can legally consume and you're saying no why? Live a little Kimmie, you're not doing anything wrong. Hell I'm not even wanted in this country the last German warrant for my arrest expired six moths ago. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't cut loose for once in your life?"

She watched as little Ms Perfect finally renounced her title and the second the mug, which happened to be standard for Germany appeared Kimmie's had reached out. The glass proved to be a bit much for the teenager so she took it in both hands taking a rather large gulp. Laughing Shego waited for Kim to spit in out only for her own eyes to widen as Kim swallowed and grinned at her.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

Laughing Shego took a gulp herself of the German beer, it was the only alcoholic beverage she was willing to consume. Laughing at Kimmie she took the red heads hand dragging her out to the dance floor as the sounds of three oh three blasted through the speakers. There was a protest on Kim's lips and reserve in Kim's eyes and she wanted just for a moment to give the kid a night without having to worry about what was going on in her mind.

"Hey Kimmie, knock it off. Don't worry about it. Let your body react to the music like you do in cheer only sleeze it up a bit."

The lights flashing, bodies crashing into one another with the pounding music Kimmie finally got it, that she didn't have to measure up to anything, that for one night no one was dependent on her. She remembered what it was like to be there , to have the world expecting you to know exactly how high to jump and do so every five seconds for eternity with no break. Relaxing into the beat Shego instantly lost herself in the music as well.

…

"Oh…Ngghh. My head. Where am I?"

The small red head rolled over lost for a moment.

"Go baccck to sleep Princess."

Green and red relaxed for a moment as their muddled minds slowly caught up to where they were and

Three

Two

One.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Alright i own nothing and that's what makes writing this so incredibly fun. Might i add a GAHH! because i'll admit to having on clue on how i'm goign to top that chapter ending.

You all know the drilll i own nothing blah blah blah...Drop a review

Anything else?

Yours Truly

G. Laces

P.S. : FEED THE AUTHOR!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is the newest chapter. I have no beta if you notice any flaws tell me PLEASE! I'll fix them and learn it's how we improve as writers…though if you could be gentle with the corrections3. As always I own nothing.

Here goes nothing

Lights.

Camera.

Action!

…

"SHEGO!"

The teen hero leapt out of the bed only to instantly regret her decision and change direction in mid air. comically diving back under the white lavish goose feather quilts that Shego herself was currently under she tightly pulled the blankets about herself shivering. Shego for her part was grinning leaning her back against the headboard, her smirk growing as Kim's left hand pinched the bridge of her noose obvious symptoms of a hangover revealing themselves to both girls.

"Well, well, well. Kimmie I never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up Shego."

The teenagers voice was quite serious with a jagged edge reserved for interactions with the green woman. Still the connotations of Shego's words played themselves through her mind and Kim paled turning green her eyes widening as thoughts of what would happen when the press caught wind of her activities... She could almost see the headlines, then there would be Bonnie's reaction, the squad, Ron, Wade, Her parents, global Justice. The tweebs! Her brothers would never let her live it down everyone…no one…

"Relax, do you really think I'd spend my nights at a club the pestering press could reach? I have higher standards Kimmie you of all people should know that.

Taking the bait Kim looked over at Shego wondering if the green woman even caught the connotations of her words. Normally she would never lower herself to respond to such a statement but her throbbing head paired with the freezing temperature robbed her of three years' worth of maturity.

"What's that supposed to mean Shego?"

"You're my arch nemesis Kimmie don't delude yourself into thinking it's anything more than that. You're dancing skills need a bit more refinement before your up to par in any other area."

Shego's statement was playful the green woman winking at her as she stood walking across the small apartment. For a moment Kim cursed herself for her actions the night before mentally checking that she still had every article of clothing she'd arrived in upon her body, while her slow mind managed to recover enough memory of the night to know she'd done nothing..Well nothing further than drinking and she vaguely remembered something very green and warm wrapping its self about her body grinding to a pulsing beat . Shivering she decided in that moment to delete anything left in her memory of that night and instead focus on retaliation her green eyes glinted in the sunlight mischievously as she looked up at the other woman.

"Arch nemesis? Mine? Drakken's not here."

"Cute Princess. But everyone knows I'm the only one that can make you dance."

"I wasn't the only one dancing last night."

The green skinned woman stopped for a moment tossing a bottle of advil to the girl on the bed before making serious eye contact.

"It's far too early for either of us to bring up last night Princess."

Laughing Kim glanced about the room the light mood of the morning broken once as she realized why she was currently in a hotel? room with her arch nemesis. Looking at Shego she wondered why she wasn't tied up then again… being tied up and in bed with Shego in a distant country…well that wasn't necessarily a picture her mind needed to be constructing so early in the morning. Thankfully her stomach choose that moment to interrupt ending that train of thought(sad face DARN THIS HUMAN NEED FOR NURISHMENT TO HADES).

"Sooo Shego, what do they do for breakfast around here?"

BEEP BEEP DA BEEP

The sounds of her kimmunicator cutting out Shego's reply made her grimace. Looking at the screen she paused for a moment simply wishing to toss the damn, yes Kim Possible mentally swore for when one wakes up hung over in another country only to hear that they have to save the world BEFORE breakfast they have every right to swear, thing out the window however she was sure that upon the breaking of the glass freezing weather would rush into their small room. As she was quite cold already she decided against such actions. Taking in a deep breath attaching a false pin up smile to her face she pressed the red button in the center while cheerily proclaiming,

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

The young hacker appeared relieved with his reception running a hand through his hair as he awkwardly glanced around wondering how to start his speal. upon looking at Kim a second time his mind rationalized that he was in the clear for his mistake for the red head was not even offering a death glare. Forgoing the apology he got straight to business.

"Hey KP how close are you to France?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question Kim's mind instantly drew two conclusions from that statement. One was of that she was indeed not going to receive an apology the other was that if she were to accept this mission she would once again be on her own in terms of transportation Looking up at Shego she sighed their deal running through her mind. She'd at least have a ride there…

"Close enough what's the sitch?"

He grinned with her characteristic reply his body relaxing with the presence that was Kim Possible. She had always been able to put his fears at ease, she did that for the world.

"There's a cat burglar attempting to steal art from the louve and the French police have requested your aid. I'll tell them you're on your way."

Flinching at the device as it powered down Kim could have screamed in frustration for she never had accepted the mission. Sighing at the spilt she looked over at Shego the green woman looking as peeved as she herself felt.

"Villainy of that caliber should not take place until after a balanced breakfast."

She could have laughed at the comment, normally would have however she just moved to the door that Shego was preparing to open. The lack of a reply both worried and annoyed Shego trust nerd linger to ruin her fun with Kimmie time. Looking once more at the goose bumps on the red heads arms somewhere in her mind she rationalized that the flight would be much more…entertaining if the teen hero's teeth weren't chattering louder than her engines. . Reaching into her closet her eyes fell upon a black trench coat with green lining smirking.

"here princess, can't have you're ass freezing off before you save the day."

The curse for added measure an attempt to save some of her street cred Shego walked out of the room followed by Kim who though she would never say such things out loud Shego thought looked as if she belonged in her trademark colors. Laughing when she heard Kim's intake of breath at the fact that her bedroom was connected to an air hanger Shego slowly walked towards her black jet.

"You coming or what Kimmie?"

…

The job had been less than taxing, and Kim was sure that had they actually tried the Parisian Police could have handled the situation without her assistance. Glancing about at the street vendors Kim reached into her euroless pockets wishing that she had thought far enough ahead to ask one of the officers for a meal. Her mouth salivated over the idea of a crêpe and perhaps a coffee, really for the girl who had just saved the mona lisa was that to much to ask? Then there was the fact that even with the trench coat her hands were freezing…

Shego watched the teen hero from across the street sighing at how Kim by that point was unabashedly drooling over the menu of a cheap street vendor. She really did like bantering with the younger girl and then there was the fact that no one else could even hold a candle to either of them in the world of martial arts….and who could fight their best on an empty stomach? Shaking her head she crossed the street, smirking as she thought of the ways she could mess with the young red head over the meal.

"Je voudrais deux crêpes et deux cafés s'il vous plaît."

She laughed as Kim jumped and spinning around to face her.

"What Princess you mean you don't speak French?"

Looking at the crepe rather than at the villain Kim shook her head wondering if Shego would allow her to at least hold the coffee cups to warm her now numb fingers. Her face light up as the man handed two tall Styrofoam cups with steam rising from their tops to Shego along with two golden crepes of which Kim could smell the ham cheese and egg. Shego however only took one crepe making it obvious who the rest of the food was meant for.

"Grab your food Kimmie, it's a long walk to the jet."

Shocked for a moment and glancing at the green woman weaving away through the crowd Kim decided that she was in no position to argue so grabbing the remaining coffee and crepe she scurried after the older woman. Shego for her part was still smirking cheerfully as the teenagers eyes rolled to the back of her head upon her first bite.

"They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day for a reason."

"Yeah well crmmme wtts fur noooe."

Laughing at the red head who was fighting through a bite that was not humanly possible to chew Shego ran through all of the missions that Kim had shown up just before or after standard meal times her eyes only briefly widening as she realized the number of meals the teen would have missed was over the double digits for that month alone.

"I carry protein bars in my backpack."

"And how's that working out for you?

She couldn't rein in the sarcasm in her and the fact that she sounded like her bother be damned. There was no way she'd let Kim cop out of one of the few things that kept them both sane. It was obvious the red head felt the thrill that came from their spars, the rush in the question of 'who will win today?' So she'd sound like her mother if that's what it took to keep her sparing partner on her feet…well until she knocked the younger girl down of course.

Looking at the teenager in the old trench coat she couldn't help but be thrown back to a past where a younger green skinned hero was walking the streets of Paris starving and half frozen. The gypsy that had offered her a five euro coin and the coat its self was something she'd never forget. That was the reason she said to herself, that she was going this far out of her way for the teenager. There was nothing more than repaying an old debt to the cosmos on her part.

While Shego was creating reasons as to why she was aiding the teen hero each of them holding truths of their own, Kim was finding herself enchanted by the streets of Pairs. The glistening green of her eyes dazzled spectators, as she herself was captivated with the fresh snow even the fact that the beauty would soon become grey muck as the day progressed was unable to daunt her. For that brief moment everything sparkled in the sunlight magically. It was enough to rob the breath from her. As Shego turned she found herself caught under the same spell the beauty of Pairs, the glow of the sun setting the streets ablaze with magic, Kim's form in her trench coat both small hands clutching a dark cup with steam rising from the top, the red head was set apart from the crowd and Shego couldn't look away.

"I never had the time to actually look around Paris, or any of the places I've been to. Thanks."

It took her a moment to come up with a retort her mind sharpening as the magical moment's power over her dulled.

"Whatever Possible, I picked the Euro's that I used to buy breakfast off some suit."

She waited for the teen to discard the half drank coffee or at the very least insist upon returning and offering some form of compensation to the vendor having paid for their meal with stolen goods however the teenager just laughed.

"Sure Shego and they just happened to have a personalized American Express card with your signature graphics on it in their wallet?"

"Shut up."

Once more in the jet, which Shego had hidden in an air hanger just outside of Pairs, Kim watched as the clouds consumed them. The G-force throwing her back into the chair combined with the beauty of the world around her that she could only catch in brief glimpses kept her fully occupied while Shego watched glow from the sun catching the red head recreating the same enchantment she had felt on the street's of Paris.

…..

"That was the party of a life time! And did you see who Josh Mankey was dancing with ? And then BRENT LAYFOOT!"

Smiling to herself as she replayed her own weekend in her mind, Kim closed her locker moving to leave the locker room only for Bonnie to cut her off at the door to the locker room. The aggressive cheerleader grinning maliciously at the teen hero knowing that for once she had beaten the other girl.

"Possible. So where were you? At home studying like a little goody goody?"

Kim honestly almost laughed more than sure that the German club she had stumbled across was of a higher caliber containing a far more exclusive crowd than the one Bonnie had been partying with, and then there was the legality issue of teenagers and alcohol. If she were to be honest the dancing was over rated however the morning in Paris with Shego had been the best time she'd had in quite a while…so the true answer to Bonnie's question would have left everyone in the room stricken. But something about the fact that only she and Shego knew of her true actions that weekend added to the excitement she felt when she looked back on it.

So, Choosing to keep her interactions with her rival to herself she just nodded in Bonnie's direction saying,

"oh same old same old. There was a mission or two followed by trig homework."

Without bothering to return the question she left the locker room her eyes catching Ron as he intertwined with the arms of a shadow in the distance. _Well Yori's back…_Knowing better than to wait for him now that he was distracted Kim began the trek home alone; trapped in her thoughts, she overlooked the green shadow trailing her.

….

There should be another chapter up late Wednesday early Thursday, until then

G. Laces.


End file.
